


The Sea Cures All

by Megasaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hawaii, post Endgame, surfer!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Post-endgame, civilian!Bucky accidentally gets dragged into a dangerous situation and does his best to remain anonymous, leaving Reader to take the lead.This is for my HBC Summer Meet Cute Partner @beckzorz! I hope you like it. Surfing Bucky has been something I have wanted to see for a while, so here we goooo.





	The Sea Cures All

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests come find me on tumblr @marvelous-meggi or message me here and I will try my best.

Bucky slipped his rash guard over his head and his gloves on his hands before walking out the back of the house he was staying at along the beach of the North Shore. The sun was just rising as he padded across the back deck, and down the stairs while eating a particularly fresh pineapple. His toes hit the cool soft grains of sand, he looked out at the mighty blue sea as he heard the waves lapping up against the shore. Taking a deep breath, he could smell the salt in the air. He had learned in his days since he landed on the island that what everyone told him about the sea was true; it not only healed cuts with salt (not that he needed help with that) but triggered a state of calm and contentment in him. It made him focus only on the present, like his past was washed away as he stood there immersed in the moment. He really needed this after fighting Thanos twice and being snapped for what was apparently five years.  
  
After finishing his morning snack he gathered his hair into a bun as to not get in his way, took his longboard from its place on the side of the deck and started to prep it. Laying it in the sand, digging a hole for his fin to rest safely in, he pulled his pink surf wax out of its container and was assaulted with the sweet tropical smell. He started to work the wax lengthwise, then crosswise creating a crosshatch pattern of wax forming the small bumps he needed in order to keep his traction on the board.  
  
He was doing a once over of his work when the adorable lifeguard showed up for her shift giving him a wave and a smile as she walked past. She had caught his eye the other day, he thought it was adorable the way she distracted the kid, stung by a jelly fish, with her own story about a sea turtle coming up on shore. She called him Crush and they did a handshake when she was all done taking care of him “Fin. Noggin. Duuuude.”  
  
Pleased with his work, he placed his wax back in its container, brushed off his hands, made sure his metal arm was still hidden from view and picked up his board under his arm and walked in to the ocean, hopped on board and paddled out as the smaller waves came at him pushing up on the board to allow the white foam of water to pass between him and his board. He finally reached where he wanted to and assessed the waves as they came in sets and lulls, a steady rhythm as he rocked up and down sitting on his board.  
  
He finally spotted a good wave coming his way, he leaned back on his board and used his legs to turn himself to face the shore. He swiftly laid himself even with the board and used his arms to propel himself forward. Feeling the board being pushed up from behind him by the wave he paddled a few more times a popped himself up into position. He caught the wave no problem and rode it straight into shore. He repeated this process for several hours. As the day went on the waves got bigger and Bucky got braver. He was overly confident, which caused him to miscalculate and he was thrown off his board as the wave he was riding closed in on him.  
  
He was at the mercy of the ocean. He could feel himself being tossed around as the wave curled in on him. He felt a sting on his head as the mighty ocean continued to thrust him into something hard and sharp. Was it coral? A rock? His board? No. not his board, he thought he could still feel the slight tug of it on the leash attached to his ankle. He didn’t have time to think, he just needed to get to the surface. He started reaching around for air, anywhere, he just needed to find daylight and bring himself to the top.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
You were admiring the new surfer from a far as he continued his runs. But then he went under and was taking a while to come up, you could see his board bobbing up and down in the water but he was nowhere in sight.  
  
You jumped up from your stand and grabbed your orange rescue can, blowing your whistle in three short blasts over and over to warn the other lifeguards as you ran towards the water. You jumped in, never taking your eyes off his position, his board still bobbing with the waves. You made it to his board, grabbed the leash and tugged on it. He was still attached, that’s good. You used the leash as a guide to find him, his head popped up, gasping for air just as you were about to dive down to grab him. Following your training you identified yourself “Hello sir, my name is (y/n) I am here to assist you. Do you need help?”  
  
His head whipped around at the sound of your voice, you saw him wince and could see the red liquid making its way between his furrowed brows from his scalp. “Ummm. Uhh.” he stammered. “Do you need my help?” you repeated. Bucky knew he would heal fast, but a civilian would need assistance, he was still trying to blend in, stay anonymous. You stayed close to him as he grabbed a hold of his surfboard to catch his breath. Still no answer.  
  
“I would really like to check you out at the stand if you would let me. Looks like you got quite a cut there on your head, and who knows where else.” You stated as your cheeks turned slightly pink at the mention of you checking him out. Who are you? Pull it together.  
  
His demeanor seemed to change at that, “Uh… sure.” was that a smirk trying to crawl across his face? “I suppose it won’t hurt to get the ole wounds checked.”  
  
“Think you can make it to shore? Hop on your board and I’ll pull you in.”  
  
He did as you said, even though he felt perfectly fine, and helped you by paddling as you pulled him behind you. You both walked up the beach and you invited him to sit at the stand so you could give his injuries a look. First you started on his head after asking him to take his hair down. Your suspicion was right, he hit some coral in his tumble and from the looks of it he shouldn’t have been conscious. It was in there good. You started to remove the pieces of coral you could find and distracted him with questions while you did.  
  
“Sooo what’s your name?” he replied curtly “James.” Okay, he is going to be a tough cookie to crack.  
  
“You’re not from around here?” he nodded in answer, “So where are you visiting from?”  
  
“New York.”  
  
“You’re a pretty good surfer aside from your little tumble you had. How long you been doing it?” you washed his head wound out, brushing your fingers through his hair. He had a delightful look on his face as you did.  
  
“About a week. Had a lesson or two with a local surf instructor, I pick things up fast.” You stood there mouth agape, nobody you ever met has been that good that fast. “What? Like its hard?” he snarked obviously in reply to the shock on your face as you knelt next to him to remove the coral you saw in his thigh as you both came out of the water.  
  
“What other skills have you acquired this week?” He winced slightly as you dug a little too hard at his leg. “Sorry, this one is deep in there.”  
  
“It’s okay. Doesn’t hurt too bad. Let’s see here I’ve done some scuba diving, paddle boarding, and lots of hiking.”  
  
“Hiking!” Your ears perked up at that as you washed out his wound on his leg. “Where have you gone? Stairway to Heaven yet?” It was a favorite of yours, although illegal.  
  
“It’s on my list. I was actually thinking tomorrow.”  
  
“Make sure you go up the legal way and walk down the stairs, less likely to get in trouble that way.”  
  
“I’m not too worried about that.” He said with confidence, a fine would be worth it to see that view. “But I would love a guide.” His voice cracked nervously on the last words.  
  
Was this his way of asking you out? “Just so happens I am off tomorrow; I can show you the way myself.” You applied some ointment to his wounds and gave him a once over. You gave him a curt nod and a pat on the shoulder. “All done, soldier”  
  
“Meet me at my house tomorrow morning? You can lead the way.” He pointed to where he was applying his wax earlier.  
  
“Sounds like a plan, Bucky.” You winked. You had seen the glimmer of his arm when his sleeve crept up his arm as you were rescuing him but finally put it together.


End file.
